


Hugs

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilinski hugs were addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



Stilinski hugs were addictive once you’ve been the subject of one. They just enveloped you in their arms, throwing their body and soul into the hug. 

Chris has seen them before. The Sheriff and Stiles hugging each other numerous times, not just after a close call. There was an easy affection between them that came out clearly during those times or when the Sheriff grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck reminiscent of a mother cat picking up her kitten. 

The Argents have never been a tactile bunch though they cared for each other deeply. After Victoria had died, Chris had tried to reach out more to Alison, hugging her when he couldn’t find the words to express himself. 

But standing there, feeling the adrenalin fading away after the long tense hours when neither Chris nor the werewolves had known if the Stilinskis were alive, Chris deeply wanted to touch the Sheriff. He needed that physical contact to make sure the Sheriff was actual there in front of Chris.. 

The Sheriff caught his eyes and moved to stand in front of him. He held out his arms and pulled Chris into a hug.

Chris shuddered, wrapping his own arms around the Sheriff’s waist, hanging on as he soaked up the feel of the other man alive and whole. The Sheriff hugged him hard, his face pressed against Chris’ neck.

Chris had been right when he thought Stilinski hugs could be addictive. The Sheriff was solid against him, holding Chris fast as though to prevent Chris from moving away anytime soon. 

That was the last thing Chris wanted. 

They’d grown closer ever since their shared experience in the root cellar, bonding over their kids in danger and losing their wives. In those desperate hours while Chris and the pack searched for them, Chris realized his feelings of friendship for the other man had developed into something stronger. 

So he hugged back just as hard, trying to convey all that he felt through their embrace. 

Feeling the Sheriff’s arms tighten even more, Chris knew they were on the same page.


End file.
